


Passion in The Midst of War

by venusianboy



Category: My Friends - Fandom
Genre: For friends, Holocaust, M/M, massive trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusianboy/pseuds/venusianboy
Summary: Marshall is a young German soldier, deeply closeted and reluctantly fighting. Ben is a young Jewish boy in the wrong place at the wrong time (or was it?). Could this be the perfectly tragic romance?





	Passion in The Midst of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work done for my two friends, I guess Ben (a Jewish boy) thought it would be ironic and requested someone to write a fic of them in this scenario. Hope you like it Ben and Marshall!

-Marshall's POV- I am with my assigned troop. This is just one day in what seems like countless others where we invade home after home, tearing families apart and guiding them to their ultimate doom. My reddish brown hair is stuck to my face under my helmet from the sweat of three hours' painful work. I fucking hate this, where is everybody's empathy? Humanity? But I have a secret, one that could get me killed. _Ich bin homosexuell_. Yes, I am a homosexual. I would never dare say it though, only in writing.

 

-Ben's POV-

I have been hiding here for days. I am terrified and in great emotional pain, my family was taken away from me no more than a week ago. By the skin of my teeth, I had quickly fled to the attic where I have stayed, surviving on what food I could find hidden around up here. It is a wonder I am still alive. I can only hope for the best.

-Marshall's POV-

My writings have been found. I have to go, I have to leave this place immediately, if my troop tells anyone I will be executed and I know they will as soon as we get back to our headquarters.

-Cut POV segment-

Marshall dashed in the opposite direction from his troop when no one was looking. Similarly to Ben, he was not seen by the strand of his ginger twink hair. Since he was armed, he just went into the first house that seemed fine. He thought quickly and for the time being decided the attic was the perfect place to hide out. He tossed his gun behind his back and crawled up the ladder. The first thing he heard was the gentle shaky sobs of somebody, somebody in that particular attic. As soon as he had crawled all the way up, he saw this person. A messy-haired boy who was clearly in distress, and what appeared to be a shank in his trembling outstretched hand. He was clearly in distress, balled up in a corner as small as could be. Marshall was shocked for a moment, he didn't know what to say. "Don't be afraid," he finally said "I'm not here to hurt you, I don't even want to. I never wanted to." 

"I don't believe you. You're doing this only for your own amusement," Ben said "You people took my family... You..." He was cut off by his own uncontrolled sobs. Marshall pulled the strap over his head and set down his gun and slid it away from him, and in a moment of symbolism he took off his uniform piece by piece until he was just in a pair of pants and an undershirt. "I'm more similar to you than I am to them, people of my kind are persecuted, hunted down, and killed. Unlike you though I can hide it... and I have for so long, but I can't anymore and that's why I'm here," Marshall explained. "What do you mean? You're perfect in their eyes..." Ben said, still shivering. 

"Not anymore... I'm... I don't even know if I should say," Marshall slouched onto the floor next to Ben, which startled him in his already-startled state.

"No, please, I'm not at the advantage... tell me"

"I'm a homosexual."

Ben reached his tremoring hand out and tightly gripped that of the boy sitting next to him, almost like he was reaching for a light, a bay of stability. He looked up slowly to make contact with his soulful Cancerian eyes. Marshall brought his hand up to Ben's face and wiped a tear that had fell down his cheek. It wasn't long before the two were kissing cautiously. Marshall felt undeserving of this kind young boy's affection, but he had never kissed a boy and he didn't want to stop. They were both crying, their tears mixing into some sick sad formula. Ben never told anybody of his homoerotic tendencies, his family had broken it out of him early on, it would only make his life harder. This was heaven in a time of hell for him. Marshall of course suffered the same fate, but he knew not to outwardly express it and had suffocated these urges for all his life. This was a breath of oxygen after drowning over and over for years.

This was passion in the midst of war.


End file.
